1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional electrical connector 100′ is shown. The electrical connector 100′ includes a dielectric housing 1′, a shield 2′ surrounding the dielectric housing 1′ and a plurality of terminals 3′ received in the dielectric housing 1′. The dielectric housing 1′ defines a groove 11′ therein the depth of which is substantially equal to the depth of the material of the shield 2′. Two projections 12′ are protruded from a bottom surface of the groove 11′. The height of the projection 12′ is substantially equal to the depth of the groove 11′. The shield 2′ has a board 21′ received in the groove 11′ of the dielectric housing 1′. Two apertures 22′ are formed in the board 21′ of the shield 2′. The two projections 12′ of the dielectric housing 1′ are respectively received in the apertures 22′ of the shield 2′ for fixing the dielectric housing 1′ in the shield 2′.
However, the specification of the electrical connector 100′ is demanded to be made more and more small, the depth of the shield 2′ and the groove 11′, and the height of the projections 12′ need to be as thin as possible. When a complementary connector is inserted into the electrical connector 100′, a push force will be transferred to the dielectric housing 1′, which makes the projections 12′ easy to be out of the apertures 22′. The electrical connection between the electrical connector 100′ and the complement connector will be unsteady.